OC Time Travel
by smeake
Summary: My OC gets sucked in to a world that he doesn't know of will my OC's friends be able to bring him back before something bad happens to him please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: sucked back in

**hello everyone second story coming up this story takes place about 2-3 months after the previous story's events this is not a squeal**

**Disclaimer: i don't own King Boo or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Nintendo i only own my OC.**

**Chapter 1: Sucked back in**

**I got up on a bright Saturday morning in the mansion i went down to the first floor to get some breakfast at the all you can eat buffet. at almost the same time King Boo was also getting up to get breakfast. as i was passing the door that leads to the outside of the mansion i vortex came up sucking me in NICK King Boo shouted AAAAAAAA i screamed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing where i am, help

**Disclaimer: i don't own King Boo or any of the other characters in this story they belong to Nintendo i only own my OC.  
**

**Chapter 2: Knowing where i am, help**

**the vortex that sucked me in appeared about 5 feet up from the ground i fell out of the vortex almost landing on my head. i turned around to see a sign on top of a shed it read John & Ida Hughes i knew where i was i was at my house in real life. Meanwhile at the mansion King Boo had organized a secret meeting in the conference hall with all of the boos Petey, Toad, Toadette, Mario & Luigi King Boo cleared his throat and began everyone Nick was sucked into a vortex that took him to who knows where if that vortex appears again i want everyone you to go in that vortex and when you reach the other end i want you to start your search for Nick does everyone understand. everyone in the conference hall nodded expect Petey who was about to doze off i said does EVERYONE UNDERSTAND King Boo screamed that woke Petey up he nodded after he woke up. good King Boo said. it appears his friend is trying to get his friends to try to find my son a voice said I got closer to the window i recognized who that was that was my father. why would my dad do this i said to myself. i contacted King Boo though a watch that he gave me. he answered on the first ring King Boo it's Nick i know where i am i'm at my house in real life. WHAT King Boo shouted who would have done that to you King Boo said my father did I said WHAT King Boo screamed again i have two options you can do either one i will sneak into my house when my dad dozes off and get the remote he used for the vortex please the button and teleport myself back to the mansion or you can build a time machine i said. i will immediately start building the time machine King Boo said King Boo was about to click the watch off when i said wait. yes King Boo said understand that moving anything in the past or future changes the course of history. King Boo then hung up without another word. i think he already knows i said to myself.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamier: I don't own King Boo or any of the other characters in the story they belong to Nintendo i only own my OC.**

**Chapter 3: sneak into house, time machine almost complete**

**I decided that due to the long period of time it would take to build a time machine i decided to wait until my dad dozed off sneak in grab the remote & push the button to trigger the vortex to lead me back to the mushroom kingdom. i saw my dad doze off a few hours later i snuck in grabbed the remote snuck back out and pushed the button the vortex appeared but only for a half a second i pressed it 2 more times oh dang it the batteries are dead i said this comment almost made my father wake up. i contacted King Boo again he answered on the second ring King Boo the batteries in the remote are dead i said WHAT King Boo screamed. how's the time machine coming along King Boo i said time machine is coming along great Petey, Toad, Toadette, Mario, Luigi and some of the boos are working on it it should be done by 11:00pm tonight i will then attend to it in the morning King Boo said ok thank you King Boo I said inform me when you attend to it ok. Ok King Boo said i will contact you when i attend to it. i then hang up and went to sleep knowing that i could be back in the mushroom kingdom sooner rather than later.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own King Boo or any of the other characters in the story they belong to Nintendo i only own my OC.**

**Chapter 4: time machine complete, got caught **

**I woke up and i yawned. I then heard my watch ring i answered it. Nick the time machine is complete. me Petey Toad & Toadette will teleport ourselves to your house you come into the time machine we teleport ourselves back to the mushroom and you will be back home King Boo said. I then saw a light flicker i realized that was my dad getting ready to go to work you better hurry King Boo my dad is about to come out the door. the time machine appeared in 5 seconds. i went over to the time machine. my father then turned around and charged for me and began to pull me away i then felt my other arm being pulled it was King Boo Petey Toad & Toadette pulling me into the time machine it was like a tug of war LET GO OF NICK King Boo shouted NO HE IS MY SON YOUR NOT HIS FATHER I AM my dad screamed. with their combined strengths they pulled me into the time machine which made my dad almost fall. King Boo then closed & locked the door he then pressed go and we were back at the mansion.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Ending

**Chapter 5: Ending **

**I then got back to the mansion it is great to be back i said to King Boo sure is great to have you back Nick sure is King Boo said.**


	6. Chapter 6: New OC

**Chapter 6: New OC**

**everyone i am pleased to announce a new OC her name is Alyssa Cline i will put a description of her on my profile.**

**THE END  
**


End file.
